1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to power transfer systems and methods.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A traction motor can drive an electric vehicle that draws power from catenary distribution systems via pantographs during use. Conventional catenary distribution systems may maintain a location of the electrified overhead conductor (from which power is drawn) relative to the track centerline at an essentially fixed position. Vertical and lateral positions of the electrical conductor are disposed within close limits.
Currently available overhead catenary systems may sag between supports, requiring an overhead conductor be suspended from hangers that are attached to a load-bearing messenger cable at close intervals. Spacing between stanchions must be limited or lateral support must be provided to keep the overhead conductor within specified lateral (stagger) tolerances. These tolerances may be difficult to achieve along curved tracks.
Conventional catenary systems may need relatively complex designs, as the overhead conductor must closely follow the track centerline. Moreover, stanchions may require heavy anchoring to support heavy cantilever loads of the cross-arms, cables, and hangers.
It may be desirable to have a catenary system or a power transfer system that differs from those systems that are currently available. It may be desirable to have a method of power transfer that differs from currently available methods.